


Abandon All Hope

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Kick it in the Ass, death of Jo and Ellen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

I woke up this morning to a crying baby over the monitor. I got out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt. I walked to her room and got her dressed. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30 in the morning. We went downstairs, grabbed a sippy cup of milk for Abby, and made an extremely strong pot of coffee. Bobby was in his office. Abby walked into the office and climbed into his lap.

“Hi, Pop’s,” She said. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” He said to her. “Why are you awake so early?” He asked. 

“I had a bad dream. Daddy, unca ‘am, aunty Jo, nana, and mommy were in a town and Jo and nana died.” She started to cry remembering her dream. 

“Oh sweetheart, don’t cry. Jo and nana are still great. Do you want to call nana and hear her for yourself?” He asked her. 

I walked into the room handed Bobby a cup of coffee. 

“Wow, that’s strong,” Bobby said taking a sip. “If you were to put a spoon in it, it would stand up.” 

I laughed at that and sat next to his desk. “Yes, pop’s. I wanna to talk to nana.” She said. 

Bobby pulled a phone off of the wall and dialed Ellen’s number. 

“Hello, Ellen. Can you talk for a minute…. Yes. Good, because I have a little one over here who just woke up crying wanting to talk to her nana and aunty.” He said. 

“Nana!!! I wove you… are you and aunty Jo otay? I had a bad dream.” She said. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but I guessed that she was talking to Ellen and Ellen was comforting her the best she could. “Thank you, nana. I wove you so much… Hi, aunty Jo!” She said excitedly into the phone. “I am otay, are you otay?” She asked. “Good, I am glad… I had a dream and I woke mommy up… she has strong coffee to keep her up… I know aunty I will tell her. I wove you aunty Jo!!!” She said with a smile on her face. 

Bobby took the phone from her and she came over to me, “Mommy, Nana, and aunty Jo are otay.” She said smiling at me. 

“I am so glad to hear that, sweetheart,” I said picking her up and going into the living room to up on a movie. 

I put on Monty Python and The Holy Grail for her. I put up the baby gate and made her breakfast. When I came back into the living room, I found Abby sitting on the sofa laughing and bouncing. 

“Mommy, this funny!” She said. 

“Okay, sweetheart, it’s time for breakfast,” I said smiling at her and sitting next to her. 

“Otay.” She said sitting at her little table and ate happily while she watched the complete nonsense that played before her. 

We had been watching almost the whole movie when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. There were three people at the door. 

“Hey, Luke,” I said hugging him. “Hello, Lorelai,” I said hugging her. 

“Hey, Kelly. How are you doing?” Lorelai asked. 

“I am good. Little Abby isn’t sleeping well at night. She keeps having bad dreams so, in turn, I am not sleeping well. But, coffee is keeping me alive and sane.” I said with a smile. 

“Well, I understand that one. Sawyer, did the same thing when she was about that age.” Lorelai said. “But now she is 15. Wow, time flies.” 

“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe it. Sawyer, I remember when you were born!” I said giving her a hug. “Come in, come in. Bobby is in the office and Abby is in the living room.” 

Everyone came into the house and Sawyer went into the living room to watch the movie with Abby, she was so happy to see Sawyer, while Luke, Lorelai, and I went into the office to see Bobby. 

“Bobby, Luke, and Lorelai are here with Sawyer,” I said. 

“Damn, it’s good to see you, Luke,” Bobby said wheeling over to Luke. 

“Thank you so much you guys for letting Sawyer stay here while we go on this job,” Lorelai said walking over and hugging Bobby. 

“Luke, Lore, you are so welcome. Sawyer is always welcome here.” Bobby said. “What are you guys hunting?” 

“We are going after a pack of vamps that are killing people in a town in northern Minnesota,” Lorelai said. “We should be back in about two weeks or so.” 

“Sounds good, if you need anything just call us,” I said. 

“Will do, and thanks again for letting Sawyer stay here with you all,” Luke said. “Sawyer, can you come here, sweetheart? We are about to leave.” 

“Coming dad,” Sawyer said from the living room. 

“Me too, Me too,” Abby said. 

A few moments later Sawyer came into the room with Abby in her arms. “Mama!!! This is my new friend Sawyer!!!” She said. 

“Well, that’s good. Because she is going to be staying with us for a few weeks.” I said smiling.   
I took Abby into my arms and Sawyer gave her dad and mom a hug. “Be good, sweetheart,” Lorelai said. “I love you.” 

“I will mom,” Sawyer said. 

“Don’t get into trouble, help out where it’s needed,” Luke said. “ I love you, sweetheart.” He said pulling Sawyer into a hug. 

“I love you, daddy.” She said. 

We walked out to the porch waved goodbye to Lorelai and Luke. Sawyer and I took her bags up to the room she would be staying in and got her all setup. I left her to settle into her room and I took Abby back downstairs so that she could play with her toys in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of coffee when I heard Bobby call me from the office. 

“Baby girl, come here a minute.” He called. 

I walked into the office. “Yeah, dad?” I asked walking into the office. 

“Dean and Sam found where the demon Crowley is. They may need your help.” He said. 

“Okay, do I need to meet them somewhere or are they going to pick me up?” I asked. 

“I’m not sure yet, sweetheart, but we need to make a plan to kill him and get the Colt,” Bobby said. 

“Okay, I will get my bag ready for both and try to come up with a plan.” 

Three days past and I was still at home with Abby and Sawyer. Sawyer loved to read. She would sit in the office with Bobby all day long reading and doing research while I worked on my car. Abby loved having another person in the house. She made Sawyer play with her and read books to her as well. 

On the fifth day of Sawyer being here, I got a phone call from Dean. 

“Kelly, how are you doing, Baby?” Dean asked. 

“I am good, Dean. Do we have a plan to kill Crowley and get the Colt?” I asked. 

“Yes, we do. Sam and I will be there in a few hours. Jo and Ellen will be at Bobby’s in about 30 minutes.” He said. 

“Okay, Dean. I will be ready when you guys get here.” 

“Love you, babe,” Dean said, 

“Love you too. See you soon.” I said. 

When Jo and Ellen pulled up and got out, Abby, Sawyer, and I were on the porch. They were playing with Abby’s toys while I was reading a book. 

“Nana!!! Aunty Jo!!!!” Abby yelled from her spot. 

“Abigail Marie! You need to quit growing!” Ellen said coming up the porch. “Hey, Kelly. How is the home front?” 

“It’s good, Ellen,” I said getting up and giving her a hug. “This is Sawyer Langley. She is staying with us until her parents come back from a job in Minnesota.” 

Sawyer got up and shook hands with Ellen. “Oh, Sweetheart. We give hugs around here.” Ellen said pulling Sawyer into a hug. 

We walked into the house and Jo and I got ready. She put on a black dress and I was in a blue one. By the time Dean and Sam got here, Jo and I were ready to go and get the Colt. Dean and Sam were going to drop us off about a block away from the house and then Cas would come with a rug with a devil's trap on it. He would zap Jo and Me back to Bobby’s so we would be safe. 

“Hello?” I said into the intercom of the house. 

“Hello. Our car broke down. We—we need some help.” Jo said into the intercom. 

“I'll be down in a minute.” I voice said.

Two men came toward the gate and let us in. 

“Evening, ladies. Get yourselves in here.” One of them said. 

“I just need to make a call,” I said. 

“You don't need to call anyone, baby.” The other guy said moving closer to me and I noticed his eyes go black.

“We're the only help you're ever gonna need.” The first guy said to us. 

“You know what? I think we should wait by the car.” Jo said. “Come on, Kell.” 

We turn to leave when the first guy grabs Jo and the second one grabs me. 

“We said, get your asses in here.” The first one said. 

Jo was able to get away from the first guy and punches him and he hit the ground. I kicked the second one and he stumbled backward. He was stabbed in the neck with Ruby's knife; Sam is holding it. He came face to face with the first guy and stabbed him as well. 

“Nice work, ladies,” Dean said. 

“Thanks.” We said together

Dean handed me a bag.

“Go get em’, Tiger.” I said kissing Dean. 

I called Cas. He came and took Jo and me back to Bobby’s. I changed into jeans, my Pink Floyd shirt, and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Abby was asleep and Sawyer was sitting with Bobby and Ellen. Jo and I set up a row of shots. We looked at each other and took three shots each. Cas came up next to us and Ellen wanted in on it too. She took 5 shots and we laid out 5 for Cas. That was when the boys walked into the house. I ran to Dean.

“I am so glad you are back!” I said my voice a little too loud and a little too high. 

“Me too.” He said smiling at me and then realizing, “You’ve been drinking haven't you?” 

“Only a little,” I said indicating with my fingers that I had only had a little bit. 

He kissed the side of my head and went to go get Abby who woke up because of the noise. He held her in his lap with Sam and I was in the kitchen watching Cas and Ellen drink themselves silly.

“All right, big boy,” Ellen said as she finished five shots. 

“Well,” Cas said as he drank 5 shots in record time. We all looked at him dumbfounded. “I think I'm starting to feel something.” 

“It's gotta be a trap, right?” Sam asked Dean. 

“Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never.” Dean said as he played with Abby. 

“Thank you again for your continued support,” Sam said taking Abby from his brother. 

“You're welcome,” Dean said and the clinked their beer bottles together. “You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?” 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Sam said. 

“Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this.” Dean said looking through some papers on Bobby’s desk. “There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there.” 

“Okay,” Sam answered. 

“Look, when you think about it,” Dean said then turning to Sam “you can't come with.” 

“Dean,” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

“Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart.” Dean said. 

“Since when have we ever done anything smart?” Sam said handing Abby to Bobby. The baby was being passed around like a collection plate at church. 

“I'm serious, Sam,” Dean said. 

“So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together.” Sam said.

“Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea.” Dean said. 

I leaned over to Jo and whispered into her ear. “How much you want to bet that Dean hits on you tonight?” I asked. 

“There is no way, not when you are here. The mother of his child.” She said. 

I pulled out a $20 bill. “I put 20 on it,” I said. 

“You are on,” Jo said pulling out another 20.

“Boy, talk about stupid ideas.” I heard Sam say. 

“Good God. True, that.” Dean answered. 

Jo went over to the fridge to get beers for us and Dean was right behind her.

“Hey,” Dean said 

“Hey,” Jo answered. 

“So. Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry.” Dean said. 

‘Dumb move, Winchester. She is going to see right through that one.’ I thought to myself. ‘It’s also good that I am not the jealous type.’ 

“Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?” Jo asked him. 

“What?” Dean asked back. 

“What?” Jo knew exactly what was going on and that she had just lost 20 bucks. 

“No,” Dean said laughing. “If I was, would, uh, would that work?” He asked. 

Jo leaned in close to him. “No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect.” She said. “And your daughter and her mother are right there.” She said pointing at me and I almost fell off the chair I was sitting in I was laughing so hard. Jo walked over to me and handed me one of the beers in her hand. 

“If you're into that kind of thing,” Dean said pouting knowing full well that now he wasn’t going to be getting anything from anyone tonight. 

Dean walked over to me and put his arm around me. I pulled away and punched his arm. “Do you have any shame?” I asked him. 

“Nope, I don’t.” He said smiling at me. 

I just shook my head and leaned into him. 

Sawyer was helping Bobby set something up in the office. 

“Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner.” Bobby called from the office. 

We all came into the room smiling and talking 

“Oh come on, Dad. Nobody wants their picture taken.” I said. 

“Hear, hear,” Sam said. 

“Shut up. You're drinking my beer.” Bobby said. 

Bobby finishes fixing the camera. And we set up where we all want to stand. Cas is on the end next to Sam. Ellen is standing next to Bobby who is in his chair. I am holding Abby standing in-between Sam and Dean and Jo is on the end. Sawyer was off to the side watching everybody, not in the picture. 

“Get your ass in here, sweetheart,” Bobby said to her. 

“But I’m not a part of the family.” She said. 

“Shut your mouth. You are family.” I said with a smile on my face. 

She got up and stood in front of Dean and me. Abby was reaching for her. It made me smile to see us have another person who needed a family. 

“Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by,” Bobby said to the rest of us. 

“Ha! Always good to have an optimist around.” Ellen said. 

“Bobby’s right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth.” Cas said. 

With those words, we all understood what that meant. We most likely weren't going to make it out of this. 

We all went to bed early. I kissed Abby goodnight knowing that I would be gone when she got up. I hugged Bobby and went up to my room. I was packing my bag when I heard a knock on the door. 

“It’s open,” I said. 

Dean came into the room. 

“Hey, Dean. What’s up?” I asked. 

He didn’t say anything he just walked in and shut the door. He walked over to me and held me close to him. “Babe, I want you to stay here while we take out the Devil.” 

“Dean, no! I am going with you guys. You are going to need my help.” I said. 

“Kelly, no! You need to stay here with Abby.” Dean tried to argue with me. 

We went back and forth about me going with everyone. 

“Dean, you have been trying to protect me for as long as I can remember, and that is fine. I love you, but I am coming with everyone and helping with this.” I said. “So that’s what’s going to happen. No matter what happens I am going to stand next to you and fight for this family!” 

“Babe, I…” 

“Dean Winchester, you are a hypocrite. You think that only you can sacrifice yourself for this family.” I said. “We are going to be fine, I don't care what Cas said downstairs. We will get out of this. So I am coming with you all.” 

“I won’t fight you on this but, I just wish that you would stay here.” He said. “And you're right.” He said stepping closer to me and pulling me into a hug. 

“What am I right about?” I asked a little confused. 

“About me being a hypocrite. I don't want people to have to sacrifice themselves for me.” He said. 

“Well, this time you are not doing it alone, Babe. I am going to be standing right next to you.” I said getting on my tiptoes and kissing him. 

“Yeah well…” He said pulling away from my kiss. “Let's make the most of tonight and see what happens tomorrow.” He said. 

“As you wish, Winchester,” I said smiling at him. 

We moved over to the bed and I spent the night in Dean’s arms. We woke up early the next day. I went into Abby’s room and kissed her head. Sawyer was sitting in the office with Bobby talking to him. 

“Sawyer, take care of Bobby and Abby for me until I get back,” I said giving her a hug. She and I had gotten really close in the past week. 

“Will do, Kelly.” She said, “Come back safe, I don’t want to lose another person that I love because of demons and the devil.” She continued. 

“I will come back, Sawyer. Don't worry about that.” I said giving her one more hug. 

I kissed Bobby goodbye and got into the Impala with Sam and Dean. Ellen, Jo, and Cas got into Ellen’s car and followed us. We got to the town where everything was going down. The three of us all had our windows down without hands out of them and our phones in hand trying to catch a signal. 

“You getting a signal?” Sam asked us. 

“No, nothing. Nice and spooky.” Dean said. “Anything sweetheart?” He asked me. 

“Nope, nothing,” I said. 

Dean waved to signal Ellen to pull along side us. 

“Place seem a little empty to you?” She asked Dean. 

“We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody.” Dean said. 

“Okay,” Ellen said. 

We drove to the police department and found it empty; no one in sight. We headed back to where we knew Ellen, Jo and Cas were.

“Station's empty,” I said to them. 

“So's everything else,” Jo answered. 

“Have you seen Cas?” Ellen asked. 

“What? He was with you.” I said. 

“Nope. He went after the reapers.” Ellen answered. 

“Reapers?” Dean asked. 

“He saw reapers? Where?” Sam asked. 

“Well, kind of everywhere,” Jo answered.   
The three of us exchanged looks of concern. We walked over to the trunk of our cars and grabbed weapons and we started to walk around the empty town looking for Cas or any sign of trouble.

“Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve,” Dean said. 

“You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?” Sam asked. 

“I don't know what else to think,” I said. 

“There you are.” We heard a female voice said. 

“Meg,” I said. 

“Shouldn't have come here, boys.” She said to Sam and Dean. 

“Hell, I could say the same thing for you,” Dean said pointing the Colt at her. 

Dean aims the Colt at Meg.

“Didn't come here alone, Deano.” She said. 

The is an invisible object making a splash in a puddle nest to Meg. It sounds like a dog growling and barking all around us. I know exactly what it is. I have had dreams about the sounds that these creatures make and I am terrified. This is how I lost Dean the first time and I will not lose him again. 

“Hellhounds,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you.” Meg said. “You can even bring little miss Kelly.” She said winking at me. 

“I think we'll pass, thanks,” I said to her. 

“Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard.” 

Dean looks back at Ellen and she nods. I ready myself for whatever is going to happen. 

“When have you known us to ever make anything easy?” Dean said and as he says it he shoots the hellhound and we all start to run.

“Run!” Sam yells. 

I am running as fast as my legs will carry me. I am next to Ellen and Sam when I hear Dean hit the ground. Jo and I look behind us to see what happened. 

“Dean!” Jo and I yell at the same time. I tried to take off and get a better shot, but Jo is closer and shoots at the invisible hellhound.   
“Jo, stay back!” Dean yelled at her. But she didn’t listen. She kept moving closer to Dean shooting at the hellhound. She hit it three times when she was then knocked to the ground by a hell hound another comes at her and digs into her side. Sam, Ellen and I run towards Jo and Dean.

“No!” Ellen yells. 

The hellhound turned Jo’s side into what looked like ground beef. Sam, Ellen, and I were covering Dean so that he could get to Jo and bring her to the nearest building. Lucky for us it was a hardware store. I got to the door first and opened it for Dean to bring Jo inside and Ellen and Sam are right behind. I chain the door as soon as they get in. Dean leaned Jo against the counter and she whimpered in pain. 

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now—“ Ellen said to Jo. 

Sam ran and grabbed salt and made salt lines in front of the door. As soon as we were set I turned around and saw Jo on the floor. I walked over to her on the opposite side of Jo from Ellen. Ellen was bent over her comforting her. 

“Boys, need some help here!” Ellen called to them as they finished salting the windows. 

I found a first aid kit behind the counter. I came back over to Jo and Ellen and I wrapped her up. I took a step back after I finished the patch job on her side. Jo and I had been best friends when we were little. I was two years older than her and she would follow me around when Bobby needed me to stay with Ellen when he had jobs. My back was turned away from Ellen, I was trying to hold back tears. I didn’t want to see my best friend and little sister die because of hellhounds. 

“You're gonna be all right,” Ellen said to Jo as Sam handed her a bowl. “Thank you.” She said to Sam.

Sam put his arm around my shoulder and walked me over to Dean who was over by the old radio he had been trying to get to work. 

“How's she holding up?” Dean asked. There was a long pause before Sam broke it. 

“Salt lines are holding up,” Sam said. 

“We are safe for now,” Dean said. 

“Safe. Trapped like rats.” I said. 

“Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here.” Dean said looking at me. “This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what.” He said turning to Sam. He had been fiddling with the radio and it started to make some noise. “Here we go.” He continued. 

“Sam, some help here, please?” Ellen said. “Kelly, I need you too.” 

I followed Sam over to Ellen and Jo. I leaned down next to Jo wanting to comfort her and make her feel better when I heard Dean on the radio. 

“K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in,” Dean said. 

“K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead.” Bobby’s voice could be heard over the radio. 

“Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems.” Dean said. 

“It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here.” Bobby said. “Is everyone all right? How is Kelly?” He continued. 

“No, Kelly is fine. It's—it's—it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad.” Dean said. 

“Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next.” Bobby said over the radio. 

“Bobby, I don't think she’s—“ Dean started, but then was cut off. 

“I said, what do we do next, Dean?” Bobby said. 

“Right. Okay, right.” Dean said 

“Now, tell me what you got,” Bobby said. 

Dean explained everything that happened with Cas and the reapers. 

“Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?” Bobby asked. 

“I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?” Dean said getting upset. 

“Devil's in the details, Dean,” Bobby said.

I was still sitting with Jo making her as comfortable as possible. Ellen walked over to Dean to talk to Bobby. She tapped on Deans shoulder.

“Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more.” She said. 

“I don't like the sound of that,” Bobby said. 

“Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what—wh—what does that sound like?” Dean said. 

“It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual.” Bobby said. “I think he's planning to unleash Death.” 

“You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?” Dean said. 

“As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh.” Bobby said. 

“Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself.” Dean said. 

“Not this guy. This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show.” Bobby said. 

“You have any other good news?” Dean asked. 

“In a manner of speaking,” Bobby said. “I've been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole.” Bobby explained. 

“Where'd the massacre go down?” 

“On the land of William Jasper's farm,” Bobby said.

I was walking around the store trying to come up with a plan and nothing was coming to me. I was standing by the window when I heard Jo moaning in pain.

“That's my girl, you're okay, honey—“ I heard Ellen say to Jo. 

I walked over to Sam and Dean who were trying to come up with a plan as well. 

“Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt.” Dean pointed out. 

“Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight.” I said. 

“Yeah, and that's after we get Jo, Ellen, and you the hell out of town,” Dean said. I made a face at Dean wanting to put up a fight. “Ellen will need help getting Jo out of here.” He said imploringly. 

“Won't be easy,” Sam said. 

“Stretcher?” I asked. 

“I'll see what we got,” Sam said.

Sam was about to turn to go looking for supplies. 

“Stop. Guys, stop.” Jo said. “Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?” She said. 

I walked over to her and kneeled next to my best friend taking her hand in mine. 

“Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here.” she said. “Number one, I'm not going anywhere.” 

“Don’t you dare give up, Jo,” I said. 

“Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that.” Ellen echoed my plea. 

“Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk.” She said to Ellen. Then she turned to me. “Kelly, I’m not giving up. I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need.”

“Everything we need?” I asked. 

“To build a bomb, Kelly.”

“No. Jo, no,” Dean said. 

“You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway.” She said. 

“No, I—I won't let you,” Ellen said. 

“This is why we're here, right?” She said. 

I couldn’t hold it together any longer. I started to cry. Ellen started to cry as well. 

“If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it.” She said being stronger than all of us. 

“No!” Ellen said. “That's not—“ Ellen was cut off. 

“Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?” Jo said taking a deep breath and giving a weak smile to Ellen.

Ellen started to sob. She pulled herself together and looked over at Sam and Dean. “You heard her. Get to work.” She said. “Kelly, stay with Jo and me.” 

Sam and Dean grabbed the materials and assemble the bombs, filling buckets with nails and rock salt for shrapnel. I stayed next to Ellen and Jo.

“Okay.” I said, “Jo, do you remember your 10th birthday? When Bobby dropped me off because he had a job and we were playing in the back of the roadhouse and you dared me to jump off the roof and I broke my arm?” I said laughing. “You jumped off right behind me and broke your arm too, and we spent the whole night in the emergency room and we got matching casts and everything,” I said. “Ellen, you were so mad at us for that. I remember you lectured us the whole time in the car.” I said with a slight laugh. 

Ellen looked in-between the two of us. “I remember that day like it was yesterday.” She said. “You two scared the crap out of me that day. Bobby was so mad when he got back.” 

“Oh my God, I thought his head was going to explode,” Jo said in a soft voice. “He was always so protective of you, Kell. You were so lucky.” 

“Jo, I could say the same thing about you and your mom. Ellen is amazing at taking care of you and the business. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend or mom.” I said pulling myself close to Jo and giving her a gentle hug. She rested her head on my shoulder and slightly hugged me back.

The boys had finished building the bombs. Sam walked over to us and put a hand on my shoulder. I kissed Jo’s cheek and said my goodbyes, tears streaming down my cheeks. Sam took Jo by the hand and squeezed it gently. Ellen took me to the other side of the hardware store and put her hands on my face. 

“Kelly, you are an amazing mom. You are strong and brave. I want you to be there for your daughter. I want you to do your best for her and all of your children that you will have in the future.” She said to me. 

“Why are you telling me this,” I asked confused. 

“Just in case I don't get the chance to tell you. You are doing a great job.” She said. Ellen gave me and hug and kissed the side of my head. “I love you, sweet girl.” 

Ellen and I walked back over to where Jo was. Ellen sat next to Jo. They exchanged looks and she smiled at Jo in a comforting way. Dean put his arm around me as I realized what she was going to do. 

“Mom, no,” Jo said. 

“Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important.” Ellen said. Jo nodded in agreement. “But I will not leave you here alone.” 

“Dean—“ Sam started but Ellen cut him off.

“Get going now, kids.” She said. 

“Ellen—“ I said but she cut me off. 

“I said go.” She said. 

Sam and Dean started to walk away. I couldn't move. 

“Kelly. Go, sweetheart.” Ellen said to me. 

Dean walked up behind me, pulled me into his side, and turned me to walk out the back. 

“And Dean?” Ellen said. We stopped and looked back. “Kick it in the ass. Don't miss.” Dean nodded at her and we left. We went up to the fire escape and Sam helped me down the latter, Dean followed. We ran down the alley. We ran to the other side of the street and as my foot hit the sidewalk there was an explosion. We all stopped and looked back. I could feel the heat on my face and the tears streamed down my face. I tried to run back, but Sam threw his arms around me. 

“No!!!” I screamed. 

“Kelly, no. We are going to take out the Devil. You know this needed to be done. If you go back in there, their deaths will be for nothing. Let it mean something.” He said as I shook in his arms. 

Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. He started down the street ahead of us and Sam made sure that I was ready to go for the fight of our lives. We made it to the farm where we saw a bunch of men standing in the field we were hidden in the bushes.

“Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople,” I said. 

“Okay,” Sam said. 

“Okay,” Dean said. 

“Last words?” Sam said to Dean.

They exchanged looks and were quiet for a minute. 

“I think I'm good,” I said in a quiet yet sarcastic voice. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Sam said pulling me into a hug. 

“Here goes nothing,” Dean said slapping him on the back and grabbing my hand. 

Dean and I snuck around so we were parallel to where Lucifer was digging a hole. 

“Baby, I want you to stay right here and cover me,” Dean said to me. 

“Dean, we are in this together,” I said. “I am coming with you.” 

“I need you to cover me, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Okay, I will cover you,” I answered. 

I was hidden behind a tree positioned to defend Dean from Lucifer if I need to. 

“Hey!” Sam said as he approached Lucifer who was digging a hole. Sam pointed his shotgun at the Devil. Lucifer turned and dropped the shovel. “You wanted to see me?” 

“Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really.” Lucifer said. 

“Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you.” Dean said pointing the Colt at Lucifers forehead. “So suck it.” 

Dean fires the Colt and Lucifer falls to the ground. I look at the men who were all standing around the field and none of them moved. Dean and Sam looked at Lucifer’s body and then it takes a deep breath and shifts. 

“Owww…” Lucifer said standing up. Sam got at the horrified look on his face. “Where did you get that?” Lucifer said to Dean. 

He punched Dean and he flew through the air and hit the tree that was about 5 feet away from me. I ran to him and made sure that he was okay. I looked over to where Sam was. 

“Now, where were we?” Lucifer said to Sam. “Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done.”

Lucifer picked the shovel back up and started to move around more of the dirt. “You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?” Lucifer asked turning back to Sam. “End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?” 

“It's never gonna happen!” Sam said. 

Lucifer turned back to the hole and kept moving the dirt. “Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit.” 

“You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!” Sam said. 

“That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it.” Lucifer said. 

Sam was calm and looked at the men who were sill standing around doing nothing and said what I was thinking. “What did you do? What did you do to this town?” He asked. 

“Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man.” Lucifer said. 

“And the rest of them?” Sam asked. 

There was a pause then Lucifer spoke. “ In there.” He said pointing to the hole that he was filling. “I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sam asked.   
“I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact.” He said dropping the shovel. “And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would.” 

Sam walked over to Dean and me. Lucifer started to do a demonic ritual and to demons started to respond.

“Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls—“ Lucifer said. 

“We offer up our lives, blood, souls—“ The demons repeated. 

“To complete this tribute,” Lucifer said. 

“To complete this tribute.” They all echoed. 

One by one the demons flashed gold and fell over, dead. Dean stood up and we all looked on at what was going on in front of us. Lucifer looked at us.

“What? They're just demons.” Lucifer said to us. 

Lucifer stared at the mass grave. Sam stared at Lucifer giving him a look of both anger and fear. Dean and I glanced between them. The ground rumbled as if there was an earthquake and Cas appeared next to us. He looked at us and held up a finger to his lips. He stood behind us protectively and we were dropped back to the car.

We drove back to Bobby’s. When we pulled up to the house I saw Abby and Sawyer sitting on the front porch playing with some toys. A tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek. I walked up the steps and pulled Abby into my arms. 

“Mama’s home!” She said excitedly. 

It made me laugh and cry at the same time. “How was she?” I asked Sawyer. 

“She was perfect,” Sawyer answered as Sam and Dean walked into the house. “Bobby isn’t doing to well thought.” She said. 

“Thank’s, sweetheart,” I said. “Abby stay with Sawyer.” 

I put her down and walked into the house. The glasses that Ellen and Cas had been drinking were still set up on the table and the TV was on. The news was on “State of Emergency”. 

“Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area.” The news anchor said. 

I walked over to Bobby and hugged him, “Daddy.” I said crying. 

“Baby, girl it’s ok.” He said. 

I stood up and walked over to the desk where Bobby had a picture from the other night. Everyone looked so somber and ready for the worst. I saw another photo that was right behind it. It was all of us laughing and smiling because of Abby. She had been making noise and smiling, in turn making all of us laugh.

“Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering.” The news anchor said. 

Bobby took the first picture from my hand. He leaned forward and dropped the picture into the flames. We all watched it burn. I left the room and went to the kitchen to clean it up. Sawyer came into the kitchen with Abby. They watched me clean when Abby looked at me and with a questioning voice asked. 

“Mommy, where is Nana and Aunty Jo?” She asked. 

I looked over at Abby. “Sweetheart, nana, and Jo… they are… they are in heaven.” I said. 

She looked up at me. “Just like my brother?” She asked. 

“Yes, just like our Charlie,” I said trying to hold myself together. I turned back to cleaning and then stopped. “Do you two want to help me make a pie for after dinner?” I asked them. 

“Sure,” Sawyer said. “Mom taught me how to bake when I was little. What kind of pie are we going to make?” 

“Yes, yes, yes!!!” Abby said. 

“Good, and we are making a cherry pie,” I said. 

After we made a huge mess in the kitchen. Dean walked in and made a face. 

“What a mess.” He said smiling. 

“Daddy!!! We made pie!!!” Abby yelled running to Dean. 

“Oh boy!” Dean said picking her up and kissing her face. 

I watched as Dean played with his daughter. I smiled and turned back to cleaning up the mess. The room got quiet and I felt two hands fall on my hips. Dean had sent Abby and Sawyer out of the room.

“How are you doing, sweetheart.” He asked kissing the side of my head in a comforting way.

“Dean, why are our lives so full of pain?” I said turning in his arms to face him. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. But for whatever reason it is.” He said. 

“Are you guys leaving or can you stay for dinner?” I asked. 

“Well, because there is pie. I think we can stay for the night.” He said kissing me. 

“Ewww!!!” A little voice said. Dean and I pulled apart and looked at where the voice came from Sam were holding Abby. “I agree, baby girl,” Sam said smiling at us. 

It was strange to be making light of the situation that had just happened, but these men were doing a good job for the little angel that they loved so much. 

“Nana and aunty Jo are watching over us, right unca ‘ammy?” She asked in his arms. 

“Yes, they are, sweetheart. Yes, they are.” Sam answered. 

We all looked at each other and gave weak smiles. “Mommy, nana is holding Charlie. He loves her so much.” She said. 

I walked over to Abby and kissed her. ‘Chuck, thank you so much for giving me this sweet little angel.’ I silently prayed to Chuck. 

We all enjoyed dinner together. All the adults toasted to Jo and Ellen. I put Abby to bed early and said my goodbyes to Sam and Dean. They took off headed for another job. 

The next week was uneventful. Sawyer was a great help with research and helping around the house. She was picked up at on Sunday morning. 

“Luke, if you ever need a place for Sawyer to stay we will take her.” I said, “ She was such a great help.” 

“Thanks for helping us.” he said. 

I hugged Sawyer and said my goodbyes. I gave her my number so if she needed anything she could call or text me. Abby cried as she hugged Sawyer goodbye. Lorelai walked over to me and gave me a hug. She then went over and put an arm around Sawyer. 

“Bye, Bobby. Thank you for teaching me more about research.” Sawyer said. 

“You’re welcome, kid. I know who to call when I get stuck.” He answered. 

“That sounds great, Bobby.” She said. 

They left and as they pulled away from the house I felt a hole form. Sawyer, even though she had only been here for two weeks, had become a huge part of this family and we all missed her.


End file.
